


What Dick Saw in The Forest

by Spilled_Scarlet_Ink



Category: Famous Five - Enid Blyton
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Sexual Confusion, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spilled_Scarlet_Ink/pseuds/Spilled_Scarlet_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon waking up one morning, Dick discovers something unexpected in the nearby lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dick Saw in The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Dick is about 13 in this, which would make Julian about 14 or so. There are no romantic actions between the boys in this fic, but adolescent/pubescent curiosity which involves sexual actions.

When Dick gradually awoke in the tent on the third day of the Five’s hike, he felt warm and cosy. “Mmmm” he mumbled as he rolled over and stretched out languidly as he did not want to kick Julian who was sleeping just inches away from him. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked blearily, trying to vaguely guess what time it might be.

However, the first thing he noticed was that the sleeping bag next to his was empty- Julian wasn't there! Immediately Dick sat up, his heart pounding like a drum. “Julian!” he called as loudly as he dared, for fear of waking the girls; "Where are you?" He carefully stood up as much as he was able in the tiny triangular space and wondered where his brother might be.

Upon inspecting the tent further, he saw that the sleeping bag had been tidied with the blankets folded in an orderly fashion. “He must have got up early and left,” Dick muttered to himself. After attempting (and failing) to tidy his own bedding in the same manner, he stepped out of the tent and peered around. He still could not see Julian, so started off towards the forest at a brisk pace, deciding that he had to start looking somewhere, just to check that he had come to no harm. After all, he had probably just gone for a walk, but Dick knew he would not be at ease until he found him.

However, he had forgotten how big the forest in which they were camping was, and promptly got lost, as the trees and bushes were almost indistinguishable from one another. Dick stumbled through the undergrowth, tripping over tree stumps and roots in a dazed and disoriented way. It was still early morning so a chill hung in the air and smatterings of dew laced the shrubs. “Julian!” he called again, hearing nothing except his voice echoing back at him, carried by the wind.

He was still unsure as to where his brother was, and began to wonder if he might have walked down to the village. He was considering turning back when he heard a splash from near at hand and realised he must be by the lake.

Relieved to have gained his bearings, he hurried forwards until he reached the clearing up ahead. From his hidden position in between a thorny bush and an oak tree, he had a clear view of the entire body of water.

He immediately saw Julian's head in the centre of the lake, his hair sopping and ripples spreading outwards from where he was treading water, suggesting that he had just dived in. A great smile broke out across Dick's face now that his brother had been found and his worries abated. He made to turn away, for he knew he should return to the tent now he had located Julian, but found, rather inexplicably, that he did not want to leave.

He felt compelled to watch his brother, and the strength with which he was now swimming. Indeed Julian's muscular arms and legs were propelling him through the lake at a near impossible speed, rivulets of water cascading down his vast back, which was lightly tanned by the early morning sun. Dick felt a swooping pang in his stomach as he intently regarded Julian, and he scolded himself for the warm sentiment of jealously inside of him- he firmly told himself that he must be proud of Julian's endeavours, rather than jealous, as he was obviously very talented.

He continued to observe his brother as he swam from one end of the lake to the other in an impressive front crawl. He could hear the harsh and frequent pants emitted each time his brother's head lifted above the water, and the sound sent a tingle down his spine. After completing some more laps, Julian slowed down and began to swim to the lake's edge. As he did so, Dick moved further behind the large tree, as he did not want his brother to find him; he was intrigued and wanted to continue his observations undiscovered.

As Julian neared the bank, the ground leveled out and he began to wade in the water rather than swim. His water-dappled chest and arms were becoming more and more visible with each step that he took, and as he continued walking up the slope, Dick realised that his brother was naked.

His eyes widened in surprise, and he felt a hot flush convulse throughout his insides. He did not know why he was as shocked as he was, since it was perfectly within Julian's right to swim without a bathing suit on. He trained his gaze onto his brother's enviable body, accentuated by the sun's reflection and the water droplets trickling off his silky skin that was now rippled with goose bumps given the low temperature. He tried to swallow, but found that a lump had formed in his throat, making it difficult to breathe.

The portion of Julian's body that he found the most difficult to release his gaze from, however, was his private area. 'I suppose it's because I've never seen another man's privates before', Dick mused. 'At least not properly; only in the changing rooms and dorms at school'. He knew, from the way in which bodily functions were never spoken of, that they were a taboo subject and was therefore rather glad that he was currently observing his brother's (albeit covertly) in such close proximity, for it was extremely explanatory for him, as he had minimal knowledge of the human anatomy.

He had never seen the entirety of his brother’s body in such closeness, only partially, on the rare occasions when they had to get changed in the same room, so continued to watch voyeuristically; enthralled by the way it stood out proudly from Julian's body and moved with him as he bent down to pick up his towel. He desperately wanted to touch it, to see how it differed from his own, for, in his mind, his brother was the pinnacle of masculinity. It seemed to compliment his brother's body, as it was large; much larger than Dick's own. He simply could not take his eyes off of him.

No sooner had the thought formulated in his head, the hot swooping sensation re-entered his stomach. Oh! he thought. I really must stop feeling jealous- after all; he is older than me, so perhaps when I am his age I shall be as large as he is now! And as muscular, too

Julian proceeded to vigorously towel himself dry, still blissfully unaware of his Peeping-Tom brother mere metres away from him. He was also oblivious to the amount of confusion and anxiety he was causing his brother, purely by being there without any clothes on.

Dick was beginning to squirm uncomfortably, as for several minutes he has been trying to ignore the painful hardening sensation in his own private area, but now it had become simply too demanding to not pay attention to it.

This had been happening to him rather frequently of late- he had just a vague idea why, and supposed that it was a part of growing up and maturing; he dared not ask anybody, as he feared it may be abnormal, perhaps something that just happened to him. However, he knew that he must take care of it as soon as possible in the way that he knew of; he could not possibly let it remain as it was, for fear of ruining his clothes as had happened to him on previous occasions.

He stayed hidden, crouched over as he waited for Julian to begin his return to the tent. However, he was not quick, and the time-consuming process further increased Dick's unspeakable state. Indeed, when Julian pulled on his undergarments in such a way that his privates flopped against the material before creating a decisive bulge once entrapped, Dick felt something spill from himself and, moments after, an uncomfortable dampness against his pyjama bottoms.

He moaned as silently as he could, placed a hand on his nether region and began to massage it as though in a desperate attempt to control it. He shut his eyes forcefully, but found himself imagining, for a fleeting moment, that it was Julian's hand touching him, and not his own, which only in increased his confusion.

He began to pant now, perspiration trickling down his forehead and neck, despite the temperature still being rather cold. Jubilantly, he watched Julian (now dressed for the day) gather up his towel and pyjamas before departing.

Dick waited as long as he could, to ensure that Julian was no longer in earshot, before yanking down his pyjamas and stroking and pulling gently at his penis, in an effort to reduce the stiffness. He worked laboriously for a minute or so, panting and groaning, before he felt a sensation in his lower belly, which was followed in quick succession by white liquid spattering out and dripping onto the earthy ground.

Exhausted, he pulled his pyjamas back on before leaning against a tree to try and catch his breath. After several minutes his pulse rate returned to normal and he was no longer sweating profusely, so Dick decided it was high time to return to his tent, before Julian noticed his absence.

**Author's Note:**

> It is up to you as the reader to interpret whether Dick does feel more than just brotherly love for Julian and just doesn't know it yet, or if he is just sexually confused or just has a lot of pent-up sexual frustration. For me (as the ultimate Julian/Dick shipper), the answer is definitely the first one.


End file.
